Nunca será tarde para ti
by Kojitsuji
Summary: Nunca será tarde para ti Dije viéndolo con una gran sonrisa solo para él, estire mis brazos en su dirección y espere a que él entendiera el mensaje, sus mejillas anterior mente pálidas, como el resto de su piel, se volvieron en un tono ligeramente rosado, casi llegando a ser el rojo de sus ojos, correspondió mi abrazo claramente sonrojado / Pareja MikaYuu


Desde que tengo uso de razón en todos los cumpleaños que pase con mis padres, mejor dicho, en todos los que era llamado "Amane Yuichiro", mis padres jamás estuvieron a mi lado, ellos siempre trabajaban o sacaban una escusa para no estar conmigo ese día, yo nunca les pedí nada, solo quería estar con ellos ese día, solo un día, y que no me digieran "feliz cumpleaños yuichiro" si no algo más dulce, unas palabras mas cálidas con un tono dulce, como cuando hablaban de mi frente a los vecinos, como cuando actuaban quererme frente a extraños. Aún así, les agradecía que se acordaran de mí y me dejaran una nota, poniéndome esas palabras; se que eran jóvenes y estaban ocupados con su trabajo, por ello nunca les dije nada eh intente ser un niño bueno, pero un día mi madre enloqueció y se suicido, mi padre intento matarme y todo esto debido a un rumor sobre que era el hijo del demonio, aun recuerdo esa fría mirada y como me dijo mi padre "Tengo que matarte, por un bien común, eres el engendro del demonio", jamás podría olvidar esas palabras.

Logre escapar y un hombre me recogió, se hacía llamar "sa…" no recuerdo bien su nombre, la verdad ni me interesa pues ni siquiera conviví mucho con él; ese hombre me llevo al pequeño orfanato hyakuya y antes de entregarme a la directora me dijo con esa sonrisa tonta en su cara "En este orfanato encontraras amigos que son tan no deseados como tú, tendrás una nueva gran familia" me hizo enojar, pero no dije nada mas, solo quería que todo acabara pues ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer amigos o tener una nueva familia. Pero tuvo que aparecer él, inteligente y siempre estúpidamente agradable para todos nosotros en el orfanato, de cabellos rubios, teníamos casi la misma estatura y la misma edad, de ojos azules como el cielo, su nombre "Mikaela". Él junto con akane, ako, taichí, chihiro, fumie y kouta me hicieron sentir en familia, me hicieron completamente feliz estar con ello, a pesar de que los vampiros atacaron y nos volvieron su ganado, a pesar de todo, había momentos en los que solo quería estar con ellos, salvarlos de los vampiros, conseguir nuestra preciada libertad. Pasaron cuatro años, y en todos esos años, ellos siempre festejaron mi cumpleaños, siempre ese día me hacían sentir especial, me hacían completamente feliz, aun que nunca pudimos comer un pastel, luego había curry y ese era nuestro festín.

Los quería proteger a toda costa, tanto a los más pequeños como a mika, a mi familia, aun que nunca les dije o admití frente a ellos que los consideraba mi familia, solo esa vez, que sin pensarlo se lo dije a mika, pero fue demasiado tarde; pues ya los había perdido a todos. Eso paso en un día en que todos pensamos que seriamos libres, debido a que mika logro encontrar un mapa de las rutas para escapar de aquel lugar y un arma; logramos llegar hasta la salida, estábamos condenada mente feliz, podía ver en los ojos de todos ese brillo a esperanza; pero como si se tratara de una historia de terror, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban muertos frente a mis ojos, había logrado matar a ese maldito vampiro dándole justo en la cabeza, pero no pude salvar a nadie, mika aun respiraba y intente cargarlo para llevarlo al exterior, pero nada funciono y huí, los deje atrás y eso siempre quedo y quedara en mi conciencia.

Cuando Salí al exterior, corrí y corrí hasta que me tropecé, pero a pesar de eso seguí corriendo, sin mirar a donde pisaba, pues mis lágrimas borraban mi vista y fue justo en ese día, cuando conocí al único hombre que me enseño un pequeño lado paternal, aun que claro jamás se lo dije o lo admitiría frente a nadie, eso se quedaría solo en mi mente, su nombre es Guren, el era a la única persona con la que confiaba, el se encargo de cuidarme por varios años a pesar de mi carácter él me soporto y educo.

Siempre en las noches tenia pesadillas sobre mi familia, estas jamás me dejaban dormir en paz, siempre que cerraba mis ojos podía verlos a todos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre y solo mika era el único que me miraba, el único que estiraba su mano hacia mí y susurraba "nos abandonaste"; siempre despertaba de esa pesadilla gritando y con lagrimas en mis ojos, y al que siempre llamaban para calmarme era a guren.

Una noche en la que había vuelto a gritar por esa pesadilla, por esa realidad, guren llego a mi cuarto, hablamos un poco, y cuando al fin me calme, antes de que cayera dormido, me pregunto seria como era de esperarse de él, "cierto… Yuu ¿Cuándo naciste?".

Antes de contestarle, solo me pregunte ¿Por qué me hace una pregunta tan insignificante en un mundo como este?, pero mientras pensaba en ello, el movió su mano, despojándola del libro y viéndome a mí, mientras esa mano grande a mis ojos acariciaba mis cabellos color azabache; voltee a verlo y el sonrió burlón "¿acaso tonti yuu no sabe ni siquiera la fecha de su nacimiento? … cierto, cierto, que solo eres un niño, un bebe" quite su mano de mi cabeza con un manotazo y me senté gritándole enojado "¡ES EL 16 DE OCTUBRE DEL 2004!" le saque la lengua mientras él se quedaba callado, viéndome con los ojos bien abiertos, alzo la mano y pensé que me pegaría por haberle gritado a él y haber gritado tan noche, pero en vez de eso sus brazos rodearon mi pequeño cuerpo en comparación al suyo, en ese preciso momento no entendía la razón de ese abrazo, pero no moví ningún musculo para separarlo, esa cercanía era algo cálida y el jamás me había hecho esto, era el primer abrazo que recibía después de un largo tiempo y él fue el primero en separarse y solo revolvió mis cabellos con su estúpida peor brillante sonrisa y respondió "Feliz cumpleaños, yuu", no le dije nada, solo baje la mirad ay pegue mi frente a su pecho, no podía hablar pues sentía que mi voz se quebraría frente a él y no quería volver a ser llamado niño, no ahora pues estaba recordando a mi familia, no mis padres sino a mi familia del orfanato.

No recuerdo que paso después de ello, posiblemente me quede dormido en el pecho de guren o caí directo en la cama dormido, pero al día siguiente guren estuvo todo el día conmigo, claro que no estuvimos jugando, nos la pasamos entrenando con la espada, pero aun así, pasamos un buen día juntos y uno de sus amigos me regalo una rebanada de pastel de fresa, no recuerdo exactamente su rostro pero si su peculiar cabello plateado, a pesar de ser joven lo tenia de ese color, por ello lo recuerdo bien, o bueno solo su cabello.

Después de eso en los cumpleaños que siguieron, guren paso unos cuantos conmigo y siempre me daba una rebana de pastel, la última vez fue de chocolate, debido a que había logrado conseguir un arma y salir a matar jinetes del apocalipsis; por todo esto perdí mi contacto con guren.

Lo que viene es muy largo el explicarlo, pero solo abreviare que por haber desobedecido a mi superior fui mandado como castigo a la escuela, donde conocí a shinoa, yoichi, kimuzuki, mitsuba y recupere el contacto con guren. Gracias a todos ellos seguí viviendo, para vengar a mi familia y protegerlos a ellos; pero mi propósito de vida cambio al saber que mika seguía con vida y estaba con esos malditos vampiros, me propuse que lo salvaría a él y que esta vez no dejaría que nada le pasara a mi nueva familia, no se repetiría el incidente de hacía varios años.

Pero antes de poder reunirme finalmente con él pasaron muchas cosas, esencialmente en Nagoya, donde conocía a makoto, un superior el cual perdió a todos sus amigos, pero confió en nosotros y se quedo a nuestro lado; casi pierdo a toda mi familia en esa batalla y mika se quedo a mi lado, se unió a nosotros. Tuvimos que escapar de ahí por que ocurrieron varias cosas, entre ellas me volví un demonio, guren fue completamente poseído y la hermana menor de kimizuki fue usada para experimentos del "Serafin".

Actualmente todos estamos refugiados por un pequeño pueblo lejos de Nagoya, en una granja lejana al pueblo, pues mi condición no era exactamente la mejor como para estar muy cerca de humanos. Además debido a que asumaru me poseía, mika estaba enojado pues….

─ ¡Por ese demonio no pudimos celebrar juntos tu cumpleaños, yuu~chan! ─ Lo dijo en un tono algo infantil a mis oídos, pero estoy seguro que para él era algo serio pero, ¿Quién podría considerar eso serio si tenía un puchero en la cara?; suspire un poco mientras me retiraba las esposas y antes de que pudiera decirle algo entraron los demás pues habían escuchado.

─ ¿¡Yuu~kun, es tu cumpleaños!? ─ Dijo alegre y asombrado yoichi, observe sus cabellos castaños, estaban todos bien peinados como era de esperarse de alguien tan cuidadoso como él y sus ojos color oliva me veían con ese brillo que me decía "Buenos días".

─ En ese caso voy a tener que hacer el pastel ─ Hablo shinoa en un tono superior y como si le hubiéramos rogado que hiciera el pastel, pero a la vez juguetón y molesto, como era de esperarse de esa pequeña y plana peli morada.

─ Bien, yo también voy a ayudarte ─ Le contesto mitsuba colocando sus manos en su cintura y sonreía hacia ella, antes de que alguien hablara ambas se fueron rápidamente para preparar juntas un desastre, pues nadie esperaba más de ellas.

─ ¡Ustedes dos deténganse, yo voy a prepararlo! ─ Rápidamente las siguió kimizuki, con un leve sonrojo pues tanto él como yo sabíamos que esa había sonado como una pelea por "¿Quién hará el pastel de yuu sempai?"… juntarme mucho con shinoa me estaba haciendo demasiado mal. El de cabellos rosados las siguió a gran velocidad y tras el salía un nervioso yoichi.

Al dejarnos solos a mika y a mí, baje la mirada mientras aun sentado en el suelo acariciaba mis muñecas pues me dolían ─… yuu~chan, ¿Qué sucede? ─ Esa suave voz de mika rompió el cómodo silencio en el que él y yo estábamos cerrados, pero no me molesto para nada, me ayudo a levantarme y solo le conteste en un tono indiferente mientras de a poco lo veía a los ojos.

─ ¿Hm? Ah, nada solo no quiero el pastel

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Respondió asombrado él, pues sabía que yo amaba el pastel tanto como el curry.

─ Porque tú no puedes comerlo ─ Susurre con un leve sonrojo y la mirada baja mientras me acomodaba el uniforme que él me había pasado en ese momento.

─ Jajaja, sólo ve y come, felicidades algo atrasadas…─ Contesto con una suave sonrisa solo para mí.

─ Nunca será tarde para recibir un "felicidades" de ti ─ Dije viéndolo con una gran sonrisa para él, estire mis brazos en su dirección y espere a que él entendiera el mensaje, con una sonrisa algo juguetona y sus mejillas anterior mente pálidas, como toda su piel, pero ahora con un tono ligeramente rosado, casi llegando a ser el rojo de sus ojos, correspondió mi abrazo y acaricio con delicadeza mi espalda, eso me hizo relajarme demasiado y escondí mi cara en su pecho, dejando al descubierto mi cuello, logre escuchar como tragaba grueso y se ponía solo un poco rígido.

Sonreí por la acción de mika y aspire un poco su aroma, tan elegante como él; quería olvidar todo lo que pasaba en el mundo aun que fuera unos minutos y estar para siempre en esos brazos algo fríos pero aun así estar rodeados por ellos, estar rodeado por los brazos de mika, solo los de mika.

A pesar de estar tenso por la tentación de mi sangre, mika no se movió ni un poco para separarse de mí, al contrario seguía acariciando mi espalda, aun recuerdo cuando nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos en aquel pasillo de un casi abandonado centro comercial; sentí su agitada respiración golpear mi cuello; eso me hizo estremecerme, sus labios rosaron un poco esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo, solo por un micro segundo y me aferre a sus ropas susurrándole ─ Si tienes sed, toma de mi sangre…y-yo seré el pesado de pastel que no p-podrás comer─ sentí como el color se subía a mis mejillas, pero agradecía el estar en el pecho de mika pues así el no podría ver el color de mi cara por decir aquello tan vergonzoso.

─ ¿Q-que cosas dices, yuu~chan?

Reí bajo al escuchar su voz nerviosa, pero yo sentía que tenía un toque de emoción y asentí sujetándolo de su nuca y bajando su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaran mi cuello, y con simpleza le conteste ─Toma… mi mayor regalo es que estés sano y a mi lado, y si ese regalo…ese deseo solo se pude cumplir dándote mi sangre, tómala…táñala toda…─

─Y-yuu….

Intento oponerse pero solo hizo que lo pegara mas a mi cuelo y me aferrara más a su ropa; al final sus colmillos penetraron mi piel, sentí como mi sangre era succionada por mika, sujeto mi nuca con su mano izquierda y con la derecha mi cintura, pegándome a él para no caerme pues mis piernas me temblaban un poco, no por el miedo si no por la sensación que me hacía sentir mika.

─N-no te contengas…─ Le susurre algo costoso mientras sentía que el calor aumentaba en mis mejillas y llegaba a mis orejas. Justo antes de que me empezara a marear o pasaran ciertas cosas entre ambos, se detuvo, alejándose a solo milímetros de mi cuello y con la punta de su lengua lamió mi herida para que la sangre no manchara mis ropas, saco una cinta medica de su pantalón y coloco un pedazo lo suficiente mente grande para cubrir la marca con cuidado.

Lo mire a los ojos y sonreí mientras el saboreaba aun mi sangre en su boca, me separe un poco de él y solo sujete su mano para jalarlo y así empezar a caminar a la salida, pues no quería que kimizuki hiciera todo el trabajo, peor antes de salir el tiro de mi mano, al instante que voltee unos suaves y tibios labios chocaron con los míos, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando mika se quería separar de mi, peor sujete el cuello de su camisa y agrande el beso, mika correspondió mi acto sujetando mi cintura con su mano libre, pues tenía la otra ocupada en mi mano, con nuestro dedos entrelazados.

Reí bajo al separarnos solo porque no podía contener la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, y el simplemente con un sonrojo que se veía hasta sus orejas puntiagudas dijo ─ Salgamos…. Si no esos hum…los demás te están esperando yuu~chan─

Negué con la cabeza, aun con una sonrisa en mi cara y le conteste ─ nuestra familia nos está esperando a los dos, mika ─ El no negó lo que dije, sujeto firmemente mi mano y juntos salimos para disfrutar todos de un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños hecho por kimizuki con ayuda de yoichi y makoto, y el delicioso curry que hizo mika, con la decoración de mitsuba, shinoa y yo, pasamos todos juntos un agradable momento, olvidándonos por completo de la existencia de los vampiros haya fuera.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado este pequeño aporte al cumpleaños de yuu 3_


End file.
